mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Thunderbirds101 Storyline
This page highlights major events to take place in the Thunderbirds101 storyline. 2008 In a distant galaxy known as the Rofl Way, an insane clown known as Jokermingo0044 plotted to take over the planet of Earth to seek revenge against Domingo0022. He and the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms sought out the planet of Hell, where all condemned souls spend eternity. After arranging a meeting with Satan and the Devil's Hell Star, he proposed the construction of the Diarrhea Death Star, the Weegee Robots, and the OMG_BRB_ICECREAM_TRUCK cannon. Satan approved the projects. Together with the Devil's Hell Star and the Angry German Kid, they began the construction of each product. At the same time, the National Security Agency authorized the construction of the Supreme AI on the Wake Island atoll in the Pacific Ocean. They received assistance from Scottyvich Baloneykov, who ultimately altered the AI with communist ideologies, forcing NASA to fire the machine into space and cover the whole plan up. Parallel Universe During The Great Final War, Microsoft Sam entered a parallel universe and thwarted these plans. Jokermingo perished, and his products were never created. The Supreme AI was destroyed in EAS tones in London, England. However, Tsiklon, who had managed to enter the parallel universe, assumed the identity of the Supreme AI. 2009 In the final year of Earth's life, Jokermingo launched his plans to assault Earth. However, almost all of his products failed. The Weegee Robots contracted H1N1 flu and were destroyed. The OMG_BRB_ICECREAM_TRUCK cannon fired the shell at Sydney, Australia, but the weapon failed to detonate. The Diarrhea Death Star, on the other hand, successfully destroyed Earth. The Devil's Hell Star captured Microsoft Sam and Radar Overseer Scotty and condemned them to eternity in Hell. However, Domingo0022 sent DARO Retard Capsules to Hell, infecting and killing the Devil's Hell Star, and allowing Sam and Scotty to escape to Earth 2. Shortly after, Satan discovered Earth 2 and plotted to destroy the planet with the Diarrhea Death Star, assisted by the Angry German Kid and Aliensoft Sam. However, Sam's tacos "fixed" the Diarrhea Death Star, and it exploded on its attempt to fire upon Earth 2. Satan and his fellow minions were instantly killed. With most of his allies and products dead or destroyed, Jokermingo0044 ordered the rapid construction of the Diarrhea Death Star II. He used it twice to destroy major capital ships of the IWAY Fleet until Microsoft Sam launched his own major assault on the space station. Jokermingo died in the ensuing explosion. 2011 The War in the Republic of My After returning from dormancy, the Supreme AI launched her plans to enslave Earth 2. Her first action involved brainwashing settlers in the northern regions of China to separate and form a new country. She succeeded and the Republic of My was created. Pleased, she next created the Communist Linux Penguin Army with the assistance of Linux Anna the second. The Supreme AI appointed Linux Anna the second as the leader of the army. Conflict quickly escalated upon the arrival of the Democratic Radar Overseers Society, democratic ideologies clashing with communist ideologies. To remedy the situation, the two groups agreed to divide the country into North and South My, capitalists taking the south and communists taking the north. Angered at the division of the country, the Supreme AI changed her plans in an attempt to conquer the entire country. The first attack of the war began with a false flag airplane crash in South My, using explosives to kill the recovery teams. South My declared war, and the two countries began trading shots just two weeks after the division treaty. The United Lols of Roflica (renamed United States of America) aligned with South My, and the United Speakonian Soviet Republic aligned with North My. The Supreme AI betrayed Linux Anna and assassinated her with a plastic spoon. Both Microsoft Sam and the Supreme AI's forces encountered each other on the planet Soiturranna during the hunt for an energy crystal to power the Orbital Rofl Laser. The Communist Linux Penguin Army stole the crystal and used it to open a portal, reviving Satan, the Devil's Hell Star, Natural Microsoft Sam, the Horribly Deformed Midget Pig Monkeys with Automatic Firearms, and Jokermingo0044. The Orbital Rofl Laser was then destroyed, opening a time portal that sent Microsoft Sam and his team three months into the future. During that time, North My defeated South My, and the Diarrhea Death Star: Supreme Excrement Edition destroyed the USSR before an idiot technician destroyed the station by pressing the self-destruct button by accident. Microsoft Sam managed to learn the Supreme AI's one weakness, albeit at the cost of Linux Craig's life: IWAY Cookies. Using the knowledge, the team launched a major assault on the Supreme AI's base of operations at the remains of planet Earth, destroying the Diarrhea Death Star II: Supreme Excrement Edition. The ensuing explosion destroyed the Supreme AI and killed Jokermingo0044. With the communist leadership wiped out, the forces in the Republic of My surrendered to the Democratic Radar Overseers Society. In addition, the United States and the USSR formed good relations. 2012 The War in the ROFL Island Chain The Great Final War Category:Timeline Category:Thunderbirds101 storyline Category:Work in Progress Category:Storylines